


Jealousy

by RoseEssence



Category: Ethan Ramsey - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Gen, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Casey have had enough.... she got angry and jealous... and then there comes a fight...
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Casey Valentine, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 15





	Jealousy

Even after Ethan has made it clear that there should be nothing but professional relationship between them still there is much more than just attending-resident relationship between them. Sweet touches and eye contacts was what kept their love burning on the low flame.

Ethan can be amenable to Casey like she would just order and he will do anything. Yet there was always uncertainty... of whether these thing will keep their love alive or not. Or there is a question whether this is love or not? Will, whatever they have between them, it end?

It's hard for both of them to cling to hope that latter would have same feelings in his/her heart as the former possess. Moreover, now when they can't say anything or do anything to show what they feel, it's hard to keep the flame burning.

Jealousy is adding up to uncertainty. And both of them feel it. Casey is surrounded by many men around her and Ethan, with many women. There is possibility that one of them will stop playing this game between them and go to someone else.

Casey flirts with Bryce all the time or it is the other way around, doesn't matter. Rafael and Casey have such a chemistry and why not the guy has great physique everyone calls him superman. Ethan noticed it all.

Ethan had a relationship with Harper. He was very close to Dolores. Casey noticed.

They were avoiding argument on this topic compelling themselves that it's their lives they can do whatever they can.

June noticed tension between them. She is well known about what they had and what they still have. She tried to help them a little.

~

Casey entered the office where she saw June in Ethan's arms as he was saving her from falling backward but for her, it was something intimate. Casey saw them looking into each other's eyes, something boiled in her veins.

June pretended to be blushing. "Please, come in Casey. We were... we were just discussing a case". Then she headed towards door "I was just leaving. Have to check on a patient".

Casey walked slowly towards Ethan's desk as he took his sit behind the table. She almost threw the lab results. Ethan looked up at her. "What?... Are the reports negative again?"

He tried to pick the file when Casey's hand landed flat on the file resisting Ethan from reading the report. She bored her eyes deep in his. He looked at her questionably. "From how long this is going on?" Casey asked. She needs clearity.

"What are you asking about?"

"Oh should I ask with how many women you are doing this, Ethan?"

He stood up and put his glasses down. "Ok, now this feels like a serious accusation. What am I doing?"

"What were you doing when I entered?"

Ethan smiled a little at Casey's foolishness. He thought this is a baseless argument she has started. "She was about to fall I caught her on time. What's wrong in it? What were you thinking?". He leaned on her teasing her.

She wasn't exactly in a teasing mood. She was burning with insecurities and now she has started speaking so she'll say it all. She pushed him away with a hand on his chest. "Why the hell you are the one for everyone? Why do you help her?"

"It was a general reflex. If anyone would've slipped I would do the same. What has gotten you so angry? You never talk to me like that"

Casey ran a hand on her face. She could feel she is burning with anger. "Even Sarah showed heart eyes when she sees you. Either you don't care about what I see or you think that I am so fool not to understand how women behave around you and how you behave around them".

"Sarah? That nurse? If she have something in her heart for me what's my fault?"

"Fine. Let's talk about real affairs. What about Harper?"

"What about her? We share a past... nothing else"

"Dolores"

"Dolores? What about her now?" His eyes widened.

"You were there when she needed a man in her life. Pregnant divorced women meeting a handsome world famous doctor. Anyone could draw a conclusion here"

"For God's sake, Casey, atleast leave her. She is dead. Respect her, please"

"There is a list of women you have in your life Ethan. And you have time for them but not for me"

"What happened to you today? What's all this jealousy oozing out of your every inch?"

"I m jealous. Hell, anybody in my place would be jealous. You are still going to dinners with Harper and tell me you have nothing between you two"

"You are stalking me? I thought you left after your shift last night"

"I came back to take a book but saw you leaving with Harper in a car"

"Alright Casey. You have said enough. If you have guts to accuse me like that you should have heart to listen your faults too"

"I am ready. Spit it out. Let's end it today properly" she was hurt. Listening her words his heart sink. He didn't want to end anything but she needs to listened his insecurities too.

"I also see you many times with other men and I never reacted the way you've reacted. I also felt the same way but I have self control and I respect your choices"

"Say it just say it. Don't teach me anything just tell me the problem"

"I saw you kissing that surgical intern, Zaid saw you with him in a closet almost half nude. I saw you with that paramedic guy talking happily and nurses saw you kissing with him lying on a same bed. Making out with him in the staff rest room. Do you have anything to say about that?" He is equally angry now.

"Wait were you stalking me, knowing every detail of my life from others. That was before you. That was past. That was..."

"So is Harper. She is my past and so is Dolores, although we were never even together ever"

She was speechless. "June?". She blurted out.

"Come on. Who put that idea in your mind. June and I?" When she couldn't reply he blurted out. "Bryce?"

She immediately said. "Harper"

Like it's a competition to count other's affairs. He said "Rafael Aveiro"

She took long and heavy breaths. She couldn't think of a genuine name of his love affair. "Esme".

"What?" He frowned quizzically. "I have met her once that is in your presence"

"But you were very polite with her"

"Yeah because I was singing your praises"

"You had affair in college too"

"Yeah, who doesn't have?"

Casey's eyes filled with tears and she stomped her foot on the floor in frustration.

Ethan's anger was at highest peak by now. "What? What the hell have you eaten today? You flirt with each and every person along your way, with your friends, with patients- girls boys doesn't matter. I never asked you anything"

"Who are you to ask me, Dr. Ramsey? Who are you to ask me about my personal life?". Suddenly she grasped. Words slipped out of her tongue, she didn't mean them.

Ethan's blue eyes stilled for a second. They filled with vulnerability and he felt someone slapped him hard. He felt betrayed somehow. "Who am I, indeed?". He stepped backward and left the room. 

Casey couldn't think anything to stop him.

~

After they came back from a patient's room, they were silent. Casey was watching Ethan working on his computer.

June got frustrated and she said "you both are really so bad at expressing yourselves. I triggered your jealousy so that you guys would confess your feelings and you made it worse. You two are hopeless"

Both of them were looking shocked. Ethan tried to handle the matter. "June what are you saying? What feelings?" He shared a look with Casey.

"Oh please don't. Don't do that hiding away thing with me. I know everything. Please just clear everything both of you and please confess already. Ethan it's not everyday I see you find a woman who take you out of your shell and find a heart in you. Please consider it". June walked out and left them alone.

They didn't spoke for minutes just stealing glances. Then Ethan thought it's useless and put his glasses on to return to work but Casey stood up and walked towards him, turned his seat to face her and straddled his lap. He remained shocked.

Then she spoke. "I crossed my limit, sorry"

"I think you are crossing your limit right now"

"No. I want to tell you I am sorry that I was jealous and I hurt you but I am not sorry for the times we spend together anywhere near each other. It's just so much to handle all this professional relationship when we both know there is much more than that in our hearts"

"Really? Just few hours ago you asked me who I am in your life and told me to end this". Ethan's ignoring to meet her eyes but his eyes were showing he's hurt.

She held his face to meet his eyes. "And I am sorry for that. I went crazy jealous when I saw June in your arms and then all the names came in my minds"

"And you dropped them like bombs on me"

"Hey don't forget you also drop bombs"

"Oh so you are allowed to be jealous, I can't be? I also feel bad when I see you hanging out with other men. I also have insecurities. And then you asked me who am I in your life". He clenched her arms so tight. "I am so hurt" but he was angry.

"Then why don't you told me that you are my mentor and I am your protege. You are attending and I am a resident". She dared to speak more.

"Nothing more...??" Ethan was uncertain to say anything.

"I.... I..."

Ethan's hands were holding her waist, palms flat on her back. "When you asked me that... I wanted to show you so bad that who I am in your life". His hands send a shiver in her body. Shiver of desire. Shiver to be ravaged by this man.

"Show me... Show me so hard that I can't forget who you are in my life and you can't forget who I am in your life... show me". Her pupil dilated black and sparkling.

His lips crashed her mouth with such intensity that he supported her head from falling back. As soon as she felt his lips she opened her mouth inviting him in. He put a hand under her thigh and stood up. Then he sat her on table and laid her down without leaving her mouth even for a second while her legs were wrapped around him.

They were kissing so vigorously that their lips might be bruised after this. Meanwhile, Ethan's one arm braced himself and other was around Casey's waist so that her abdomen was pressing his crotch. He moved his hips back and forth pressing her center hard. She moaned in their kiss and held his hairs tightly. He didn't stop until he drove his angst on her in this weird way, making her moan.

He left her lips to grasp the much needed air and she was also panting beneath him. Then he complained "you hurt me so much". His voice was hoarse with anger and lust. He captured her lips and pressed his bulge to her again.

When he left her again, her eyes were wet. "And I love you so much" she pulled him in tight hug. "You're the love of my life. Don't ever forget that".

"And you are my Rookie... _My_ Rookie... don't ever forget that".

' _One day you will no longer be my resident. You will be my wife... my wife'_ he said in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't end it any other way....


End file.
